Spuren ins Nichts
by broken mind
Summary: Vom Vater Denethor mißachtet, weil die Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war, vom älteren Bruder Boromir geliebt und beschützt, erfährt Faramir, was es heißt, etwas zu verlieren, was er nie besessen hatte.
1. Vorspann

Spuren ins Nichts  
  
By andjudar  
  
Hauptcharaktere: Faramir, Boromir, Denethor Sebring, Lyraen, Yeliath, Caiwhye, Ranry, Skali, Lenti, Orovingwen  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Zusammenfassung: Weil bei der Geburt des zweiten Sohnes Faramir die Mutter, Findulas, stirbt, zieht sich der Vater, Truchsess Denethor, immer mehr zurück. Erst als der Erstgeborene Boromir im Alter von 18 Jahren im Kampf mit seinem Bruder durch einen Sturz verletzt wird, zeigt Denethor sein wahres Gesicht. Faramir fühlt die wachsende Antipathie seines Vaters ihm selbst gegenüber und streift mehr als häufig durch die Wälder Ithiliens. Eines Tages trifft er auf ein stummes Mädchen, die sein Leben verändert. 


	2. Erster Teil

Faramir wanderte gedankenverloren durch die Wälder von Ithilien. Von weitem konnte er die Emin Arnen sehen. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl hier in der Abgeschiedenheit, weit weg von seinem Vater und weg von seinen Beschimpfungen. Warum konnte Denethor nicht einfach damit aufhören? Faramir verstand, warum er Boromir bevorzugte, jedoch konnte er selbst es seinem Vater nie Recht machen. Nie zeigte Delethor seine Liebe. Faramir hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sein Vater ihm keine Gefühle entgegenbringen konnte, weil er ihn für den Tod seiner Frau, Faramirs und Boromirs Mutter Findulas verantwortlich machte. Doch was konnte er denn dafür? Er war doch nur ein unschuldiges Baby gewesen, und Denethor gab ihm die Schuld am Tode seiner Mutter. Er hatte Findulas nie gekannt, nur aus den schönen Geschichten, die Boromir, sein älterer Bruder, ihm immer erzählt hatte. Faramir vermisste die Wärme seiner verstorbenen Mutter.  
  
Jetzt beobachtete er zwei Vögel, die sich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne jagten, bis er wider Erwarten ein leises Lachen hörte. Leise stand er auf und schlich sich näher an die Quelle des Geräuschs heran. Erst sah er nur den Rauch eines Feuers, dann erkannte er sieben Gestalten, die um das Feuer herumkauerten. Es war nicht besonders kalt, und trotzdem sahen vier der Personen aus als würden sie frieren. Als er näher kam, fand er auch heraus, warum dies so war. Es schien, als wären diese vier Gestalten in den Fluss gefallen oder freiwillig hineingesprungen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit war das Wasser wirklich noch sehr kalt. Faramir seufzte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als solche Momente als Erinnerungen zu besitzen. Doch er war mit Soldaten und Kämpfen aufgewachsen, dort war nie Platz für Freude und Spaß gewesen.  
  
Lange Zeit starrte Faramir auf die Gruppe und als es dunkler wurde, leuchtete das Feuer so hell, dass die Gesichter der Personen erkennbar wurde. Soweit wie Faramir es erkennen konnte, waren es vier Jungen und drei Mädchen, alle ungefähr in seinem Alter. Er war einige Jahre jünger als Boromir, doch so wie sein Bruder, hatte er nie andere Freunde als die Söhne der Krieger ihres Vaters. Plötzlich drehte sich eines der Mädchen um und schaute direkt in seine Richtung. Sie lächelte und deutete auf ihn. Die anderen drehten sich jetzt auch um. Sie zeigten keinerlei Scheu, als Faramir auf die Gruppe zuging. Das Mädchen, dass ihn im Wald entdeckt hatte, lächelte immer noch. Doch ein anderes Mädchen begann zu sprechen. „Seid uns willkommen, werter Herr. Mein Name ist Caiwhye. Dies sind meine Geschwister Lenti, Ranry und Skali."Sie zeigte auf drei der kleineren Jungen, die zu ihrer linken Seite saßen und freundlich nickten. „Und dort drüben sitzen Lyraen und Yeliath."Ein Mädchen und der vierte Junge lächelten. Nur das Mädchen, dass ihn entdeckt hatte, wurde ihm nicht vorgestellt. Sie schwieg. „Und wie ist Euer Name?"fragte Caiwhye neugierig. „Mein Name ist Faramir, ich bin der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor." antwortete Faramir wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
Als er nun näher trat, rutschten die Jungs näher zusammen, um ihm Platz am Feuer zu machen. Er setzte sich zwischen Lenti und Skali, und somit direkt gegenüber von dem noch unbekannten Mädchen. Sie hatte lange rotbraune Haare und dunkle Augen, die fast die ganze Zeit ihren Blick auf Faramir gerichtet hielt. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm, denn er war von dem Mädchen fasziniert. Doch warum schwieg sie? Warum nannte sie ihm nicht ihren Namen? Sie lächelte nur, während ihre Augen im Widerschein des Feuers leuchteten. „Wie heißt Ihr, gnädige Dame?"fragte Faramir. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Das Mädchen lächelte wieder und schaute dann Caiwhye an.  
  
"Oh natürlich. Entschuldigt, mein Herr. Dies ist Sebring, Tochter des Ryldor. Sie kommt aus Anfalas am Fluss Lefnui." „Anfalas? Das ist ziemlich weit weg von hier..."murmelte Faramir und sah Sebring an. Er hatte noch nie Menschen aus Anfalas gesehen oder etwas von Ryldor gehört. Sebring nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Sie hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt und beobachtete Faramir, der leicht rot wurde. Durch die herrschende Dunkelheit und den Schein des Feuers bemerkte es nur das stumme Mädchen. Mit einem Mal standen Lenti und Ranry auf. Caiwhye sprach: „Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät." „Wo wollt Ihr hin? Ich kann euch begleiten."sagte Faramir und stand auf. Doch Sebring schüttelte den Kopf und Caiwhye meinte: „Danke, werter Herr Faramir. Doch unsere Wege müssen sich jetzt trennen. Wir werden morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder an diesem Ort sein." Die vier Jungen und die drei Mädchen packten ihre Sachen und nachdem Skali das Feuer gelöscht hatte, verschwanden die Sieben wieder. Sebring drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte. Faramir hob die Hand zum Gruss, doch da waren sie alle schon verschwunden.  
  
Langsam ging Faramir in Richtung Minas Tirith zurück und fand sein Pferd, dass er völlig vergessen hatte. Der graue Wallach hatte sich losgerissen und war einige Schritte weiter wieder stehen geblieben um zu grasen. Faramir begriff erst jetzt, wie spät es eigentlich schon war und wusste, dass er sich beeilen müsste, um vor dem Morgengrauen in der weißen Stadt zu sein. Denethor würde sehr wütend sein. Er tätschelte seinem Pferd den Hals nachdem er aufgestiegen war, dann trieb er den Grauen vorwärts und im gestreckten Galopp erreichten sie das Tor in die Stadt. Die Wachen ließen ihn passieren, doch als er in den Stallungen ankam, trat ihm Boromir entgegen. „Warum bist du nicht..."begann sein älterer Bruder, doch führte den Satz nicht zuende. Der Ausdruck in Faramirs Gesicht sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Und Faramir konnte es auch nicht zurückhalten. „Ich habe im Wald Menschen aus Anfalas getroffen. Junge Menschen..."brach es aus ihm heraus. Boromir lächelte. „Menschen? Mädchen? Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck..."lachte er. Faramir wurde rot. „Also doch ein Mädchen."  
  
"Sie hat gar nichts gesagt..." „Nichts gesagt? Kennst du wenigstens ihren Namen?"fragte Boromir. „Die anderen haben gesagt, ihr Name sei Sebring." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Boromirs Gesicht. „Sebring sagst du? Die Tochter von Ryldor?" „Ja, woher kennst du sie?"fragte sein jüngerer Bruder verwirrt. „Ach nichts, Bruderherz, es ist nichts. Du solltest jetzt wirklich in dein Zimmer gehen, es wird gleich hell. Vater wird bestimmt bald nach dir schauen." „Nach mir schauen...ja um seine schlechte Laune an mir auszulassen."murmelte Faramir. Boromir sagte nichts mehr, er umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder nur kurz und ging dann über den Hof zu seinem eigenen Raum. Faramir starrte ihm hinterher. Er liebte Boromir über alles und war sehr froh, dass ihn sein Bruder immer gegen seinen Vater verteidigte.  
  
Er rieb den Schweiß aus dem Fell seines Pferdes und gab ihm eine Extraportion Heu. Firion, so hieß der Graue, versenkte seine schwarze Nase sofort in das duftende Heu und begann zu fressen. Faramir runzelte die Stirn und seufzte. Schnell lief er über den Hof und verschwand in seinem Raum. Dort lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Hatte Boromir Recht? Konnte es sein, dass er so wegen eines Mädchens fühlte? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein...oder doch? Faramir war verwirrt, zu verwirrt, um klar denken zu können. Als er sich auf das Bett legte, konnte er schon die schweren Schritte seines Vaters hören. Schnell stand er wieder auf und legte die braunen Manschetten seiner Rüstung um seine Arme. Bevor Denethor die Tür aufwerfen konnte, hatte Faramir seine langen rötlichen Haare nach hinten gestrichen und die Tür geöffnet. „Vater..."sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Doch Denethor erwiderte dieses Lächeln nicht. Er sagte überhaupt nichts. Faramir wunderte sich immer wieder, warum sein Vater jeden Morgen in sein Zimmer kam. Er wusste doch genau, dass er schon vor Sonnenaufgang wach war. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verschwand Denethor auch wieder. Anscheinend hatte er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, seinem jüngsten und zweitgeborenen Sohn das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Als Denethor gegangen war, atmete Faramir tief durch. Er konnte einfach nicht das Gesicht des Mädchens vergessen. Und warum war Boromir so merkwürdig gewesen, als er ihm den Namen des Mädchens genannt hatte. Sebring. Es war ein wunderschöner Name.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machte er sich sofort wieder auf den Weg zu der Stelle, an der er die Gruppe getroffen hatte. Doch dort fand er nicht einmal Spuren des Feuers von letzter Nacht. Waren die Sieben etwa während der Morgenstunden zurückgekehrt, um die Spuren zu beseitigen? Er suchte überall, doch er fand nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Nicht einmal Fußspuren. Er war ziemlich verzweifelt, als er nun am Waldrand entlang ritt und sich nach dem Mädchen Sebring sehnte. Den ganzen Tag ritt er hin und her, und mehrere Male dachte er, er hätte Lenti oder Skali gehört, doch es stellte sich immer als Täuschung heraus. Als die Sonne am Höchsten stand, drehte er um und ritt heim nach Minas Tirith. Er beschloss jedoch, an diesem Abend wieder hier herzureiten um zu schauen, ob die Gruppe wieder am Fluss sein würde. Doch er hatte kein Glück. Faramir bemerkte mit grosser Traurigkeit, dass er auch in der späten Abendstunde nicht das fand, was er so sehnlichst suchte.  
  
Bei Anbruch der Nacht entschied er sich, zurückzureiten. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er würde Sebring wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.  
  
Mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck trieb er Firion an und trabte in Richtung Osgiliath. Eventuell konnte er mit Boromir sprechen, wenn sein Bruder mit Madril, dem Kommandanten, noch beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt half. Durch wiederholte Angriffe von Orks kam es immer wieder zu Zerstörungen. Doch er hatte auch hier kein Glück. Er traf auf Dremor und Findil, zwei der Wachen, die ihm erzählten, dass Boromir in die Stadt zurückbeordert wurde. Sein Vater Denethor hatte ihn sprechen wollen. Warum nur? Höchstwahrscheinlich um seinem Unmut über Faramir Luft zu machen. Warum hasste sein Vater ihn nur so. Er versuchte immer, alles zu tun, um ihn glücklich und freundlich zu stimmen, doch nie erhielt er den ihm gebührenden Respekt oder die Liebe, die er sich so wünschte.  
  
Als er in der weißen Stadt ankam, rüstete sich sein Bruder für eine Reise. Er hatte seinen braunen Hengst Luran gesattelt und eine junge Frau brachte ihm eine Tasche mit Verpflegung. „Wo willst du hin, Boromir?"fragte Faramir. „Ich muss nach Westen reiten, kleiner Bruder, Vater hat mich gesandt." Boromir versuchte ihm auszuweichen. Er zäumte Luran auf und verstaute die Nahrungsmittel in der Satteltasche. „Ja aber wohin? Darf ich dich begleiten?"fragte Faramir begeistert. „Nein, du musst hierbleiben. Und versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder nach Süd-Ithilien reitest, bis ich wieder hier bin." Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Was redest du da? Warum darf ich dich nicht begleiten und warum verbietest du mir, in den Wald zu reiten?"Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Bitte, liebster Bruder, versprich es mir. Ich werde bald wieder da sein, und dann werde ich es dir erklären."Er sprang auf den Rücken seines Hengstes und lenkte Luran aus dem Stallgebäude. Er trieb ihn vorwärts, doch Faramir stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Nein, Boromir, du musst es mir jetzt sagen."Verlangte der Junge. „Es ist zu deinem Besten. Geh hinauf in Vater's Halle und leiste ihm Gesellschaft. Ich werde übermorgen Abend wieder zurücksein."Er drängte den Hengst gegen seinen Bruder, um durch die Stallgasse hinaus auf den Hof zu gelangen. Sobald er draußen war, drückte er seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Flanken und galoppierte den steinernen Weg hinunter bis zum großen Tor. Ihm folgen vier weitere Männer, bewaffnet und in Rüstung. Faramir stand oben und schaute durch die Zinnen auf die weite Ebene vor den Toren Minas Tirith's.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht in der Stadt bleiben. Es war fast so, als würde ihn eine fremde Macht hinauslocken, hinaus nach Süd-Ithilien. Dorthin, wo er Sebring getroffen hatte und an die Stelle, die ihm sein Bruder verboten hatte zu besuchen. Doch sein Pferd bestimmte selbst, welchen Weg es beschreiten wollte, und Faramir hielt den Wallach nicht zurück. Firion trabte ohne Mühe dahin, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb. Der junge Mann war nicht darauf vorbereitet und wäre fast vom Pferd gefallen. Vor ihm standen Yeliath und Lyraen, die beiden jüngsten aus der Gruppe, die er zwei Tage zuvor im Wald getroffen hatte. „Du darfst nicht weiterreiten."Sagten sie zusammen. „Was?"Faramir verstand nicht. Warum wollte ihn jeder davon abhalten, in den Wald hineinzureiten, bis zu der Stelle, an der er hoffte, das Mädchen Sebring wiederzutreffen. „Bitte reite heimwärts."Sprach das kleine Mädchen und Faramir sah, wie eine glitzernde Träne an seiner Wange herunterlief. „Warum weinst du?"fragte er. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Die beiden Kinder sahen sich an, dann liefen sie davon. Faramir sprang von seinem Pferd und versuchte, ihnen zu folgen, doch die beiden waren zu schnell. Schon bald waren sie verschwunden, und Faramir wusste nicht, wie er die beiden je finden sollte.  
  
Unverrichteter Dinge musste er umkehren. Er verspürte Hunger, doch das war ihm nicht wichtig. Er wollte Sebring unbedingt wiedersehen. Faramir fand sein Pferd unweit einer Quelle mit frischem Wasser, und während Firion trank, stillte auch Faramir seinen Durst. Er setzte sich auf den kühlen Boden und starrte hinauf in den Himmel. Warum hatten Lyraen und Yeliath ihm den Weg versperrt und ihm verboten, weiterzureiten? Es war alles sehr merkwürdig. Und was hatte Boromir vor? Vielleicht sollte er wirklich auf seinen großen Bruder hören. Boromir hatte vielleicht Recht. Faramir stand wieder auf, und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose, bevor er sich in den Sattel schwang und sich auf den Heimweg machte. Als er den Blick gen Westen wandte, entdeckte er einen roten Schein oberhalb des südwestlichen Ende des Gebirges. Was war dort los? Es war so weit weg, hinter den Dor-En-Ernil und wahrscheinlich auch hinter dem Fluss Blackroot. Er erinnerte sich an eine Karte, die ganz Gondor zeigte. Boromir hatte sie benutzt, um seinem Bruder das Land und die Wälder bekannt zu machen. Lag dort im Südwesten nicht Anfalas? Sah er dort am Horizont den Widerschein eines Feuers?  
  
Schnell ritt er zurück und als er den Steinweg hinauf zu den Stallgebäuden ritt, sah er, wie die Männer seines Vaters ihre Pferde bestiegen und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zum Tor hinunterritten und über die Ebene in Richtung Losarnach ritten. Sie überquerten den Fluss Erui und waren bald nichts weiter als winzige Punkte, die sich vom Grau der Ebene abhoben. Noch bevor sie den Fluss Sirith erreichten, konnte Faramir sie nicht mehr sehen. Für ihn war alles sehr verwirrend. Er schaute nach oben und sah seinen Vater, wie er sich über die Mauer gelehnt hinabstarrte. Um seine Lippen spielte ein verzweifeltes Lächeln. „Vater!"rief Faramir zu ihm hinauf. Doch er erhielt keine Ahnung. Er sah wie Denethor sich umwandte und zurück in die große Halle ging, vorbei an dem weißen Baum, dem Wahrzeichen Gondors. Faramir rannte so schnell er konnte hinterher, doch er sah, wie sich die Türen der Halle schlossen, noch bevor er sie erreichte. Hatte sein Vater ihn einfach nicht gesehen? Faramir setzte sich vor den weißen Baum und starrte hinauf. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Er war eine derartige Behandlung von Seiten Denethors gewöhnt, aber heute war einfach alles merkwürdig.  
  
Langsam ging er wieder hinunter zu den Stallungen, um sich um Firion zu kümmern. Der graue Wallach stand immer noch vor der verschlossenen Stalltür, verschwitzt und hungrig. Als Faramir seinen Hald streichelte, schlug der Wallach unwillig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Du würdest auch viel lieber Nachforschungen anstellen als hierzubleiben. Doch du hast Boromir gehört, wir sollen nicht dorthin reiten. Wir sollen hier bleiben und warten." Der Gedanke, noch einen Nachmittag, einen Abend, eine Nacht und einen ganzen Tag auf Boromir warten zu müssen, war unerträglich. Er fragte sich, warum er am Himmel über Anfalas den roten Schein eines Feuers gesehen hatte. War etwas vorgefallen von dem er nichts wusste? Langsam wurde er sehr unruhig.  
  
Zwei Tage später kehrte Boromir zurück. Er ritt ein fuchsfarbebes Pferd, eine schon recht alte Stute, die auf der Hinterhand lahmte. Faramir war extra lange aufgeblieben, um die Ankunft seines Bruders abzuwarten. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auf abgekämpfte und verwundete Soldaten zu treffen. „Boromir!"rief er entsetzt, als er seinen Bruder sah. „Was ist geschehen? Und wo ist Luran?" Boromir antwortete nicht sofort. Er führte die Stute hinüber zum Stallgebäude und überliess sie einem Jungen, der sich sofort um sie kümmerte. Als er sich dann umdrehte, erblickte Faramir Tränen in seines Bruders Augen. Er ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn, wie ein großer Bruder seinen kleinen Bruder umarmen würde, in einer stürmischen Nacht mit Unwetter und lautem Donner. Faramir riss sich los und schaute Boromir an. „Du musst es mir sagen, ich bin schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr!"rief er. „Ich werde es dir sagen, doch nicht jetzt. Ich muss erst mit Vater sprechen."Antwortete Boromir kurz. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Faramir sah sehr traurig aus, traurig und verzweifelt. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte die Treppe hinaufgehen „Ich war im Wald..."begann Faramir. Boromir wandte sich langsam um und starrte seinen Bruder an. „Aber ich habe niemanden getroffen...nur zwei der kleineren Kinder."  
  
„Was haben sie gesagt?"fragte Boromir mit leiser Stimme. Faramir bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
„Nichts...nur dass ich wieder umkehren soll..." „Ich habe am Himmel über Anfalas Feuer gesehen..."flüsterte der Junge. Boromir schwieg und presste die Lippen zusammen. Faramir sah Schmerz und Wut im Blick seines Bruders. Er senkte den Blick und schaute auf seine Stiefelspitzen. War er nicht den Anordnungen Boromirs gefolgt? Warum war er jetzt so wütend auf ihn?  
  
Doch Boromir hatte etwas anderes im Sinn. Er blickte erst kurz auf Faramir und dann über die weiße Mauer hinaus auf die weite Ebene vor der Stadt. Auf halbem Wege nach Osgiliath erspähte er ein dunkles Pferd mit einem Reiter, der ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet war. Während Faramir noch nach Entschuldigungen suchte, hob Boromir seinen Arm und winkte zu dieser Figur auf dem weiten Feld zu. Wie als Bestätigung trieb die Person ihr Pferd an und galoppierte auf die Tore der Stadt zu. Ein kühler Wind hob sich und wehte über die steinernen Wege. Faramir wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schaute seinen Bruder an und erstarrte. Boromir hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Reiter gerichtet, der jetzt gerade durch die Tore auf den Hauptplatz kam. Das dunkelbraune Pferd war schweißnass und hatte weißen Schaum vor dem Maul. Boromir eilte den Weg hinab auf den Hof und begrüßte den Reiter. Faramir folgte ihm, mit gebührendem Abstand. Und erst als er näher kam, erkannte er, wer da überhaupt angekommen war. Es war Oro, eine Freundin seines Bruders, deren vollständigen Namen niemand kannte, außer Boromir selber und der hüllte sich in Schweigen. Sie war vollständig in schwarzes Leder gekleidet. Faramir wusste, dass es einen besonderen Grund haben musste, wenn Oro auf so schnellem Wege nach Minas Tirith kam. Ob es auch etwas mit den Vorfällen in Anfalas zu tun hatte? Langsam näherte er sich seinem Bruder. Boromir hatte die junge Frau umarmt und die Zügel ihres Pferdes einem seiner Männer in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
Faramir hielt sich im Hintergrund und lauschte den hastigen Erzählungen. Die junge Frau schien genau zu wissen, was geschehen war, denn Boromir hatte ihr nur wenig erzählt. Jetzt sprach sie, jedoch zu leise als dass Faramir alles verstehen konnte. Er wusste nur, dass es um einen Kampf ging. War es zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen gekommen, während sein Bruder unterwegs war? Es sprach sehr viel dafür, die verletzten und müden Krieger, der Verlust Lurans und Boromirs negative Stimmung. Doch warum hatte er selbst dann hier zurückbleiben müssen? Normalerweise war auch er bei Kämpfen und Schlachten dabei. Doch er wagte es nicht, näher zu treten und zu fragen. Der traurige Blick auf Boromirs Gesicht hatte Bände gesprochen. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, irgendetwas Schlimmes. Faramir war so in Gedanken verloren, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sein Bruder Oro bei der Hand nahm und wen Weg ganz nach oben zur großen Halle seines Vaters geleitete. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter den beiden und Faramir war wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken.  
  
Es vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis Faramir einen der beiden wiedersah. Es war Oro, die sich derweil umgezogen hatte. Jetzt trug sie ein langes orangefarbenes Kleid, das sie mit einem Band aus blauem Stoff um ihre Hüften geschlungen am Platz hielt. Sie war sehr schön und er konnte seinen Bruder gut verstehen, warum er sie so sehr mochte. Faramir selbst war immer neugierig gewesen, wie der vollständige Name der Frau war, doch nie hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Boromir hatte auch geschwiegen, und von seinem Vater Denethor hätte Faramir sowieso nichts erfahren. Der Wind wurde immer stärker, und das blaue Band von Oro's Kleid wehte hinter ihr. Boromir trat an sie heran und wollte ihr eine wärmende Decke über die Schultern hängen, doch sie wandte sich Faramir zu. Der Junge lächelte leicht, doch Oro sah, dass er nicht fröhlich war. Sie legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm und seufzte. „Du wirst schon bald erfahren, was du so sehnlichst wissen willst. Doch gedulde dich noch etwas..."sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Faramir schaute zu ihr auf. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Verbietest du mir auch, in den Wald zu reiten?"fragte er und versuchte gar nicht erst, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sie strich ihm über das lange rotblonde Haar. „Nein, ich werde dir nichts verbieten. Doch du solltest wissen, dass jetzt nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es einmal war. Du wirst an den Zeichen erkennen, dass auch du dich geändert hast."Sie sprach schon immer in Rätseln, daran hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nichts geändert.  
  
Er erinnerte sich immer noch an das erste gemeinsame Gespräch mit Oro, als er sie ganz offen nach ihrem Namen fragte. Ihre Antwort brachte Denethor und Boromir zum Lachen, und Faramir hatte sich sehr traurig und verlassen gefühlt. Sie hatte gesagt: „Wenn Ihr unbedingt für alles und jedermann Namen braucht, um Herr der Lage zu werden und um es zu einem Teil Ihrer Welt zu machen, um es euch einzuverleiben, dann nennt mich Oro. Dieser Name kann euch genau so wenig über mich erzählen wie ihr erfassen könnt, wer ich wirklich bin."Das Gelächter seines Vaters hatte ihn damals stark getroffen, doch in Oro's Stimme hatte er keinerlei Belustigung oder Hochmut gehört. Faramir hatte damals ihre Antwort ohne Fragen hingenommen, da er dieses Rätsel nie hatte lösen können. Er bewunderte sie und fürchtete sich zur gleichen Zeit vor ihr. Alles was er über sie wusste, war dass sie aus einem Land im Meer kam und eine gute Kämpferin war. Auch er hatte bei Spielen gegen sie gekämpft, doch immer aufgrund seiner Unerfahrenheit verloren. Trotzdem hatte er viel von ihr und auch seinem Bruder gelernt.  
  
Als er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, warum Denethor ihn damals, als er gerade 13 Jahre alt war, mit totaler Nichtachtung für mehrere Wochen gestraft hatte. Es war eines dieser Spiele gewesen, und Faramir musste gegen Boromir antreten. Normalerweise war es für beide ein großer Spaß, aber aus Versehen hatte der Junge seinen älteren Bruder so stark verletzt, dass Boromir am darauffolgenden Tag nicht mit seinem Vater nach Osgiliath reiten konnte, um dort für Ordnung und Ruhe zu sorgen. Denethor hatte Faramir damals angeschaut als hätte er seinen Bruder mit voller Absicht verletzt oder gar töten wollen. Es war auch zu dieser Zeit, als Faramir die alten Räume aufsuchte und die Bücher der Altheiligen Könige las. Schon in diesem Alter wusste Faramir, dass er anders war als Boromir, und es auch immer sein würde. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass sein Vater dies genauso sah. Boromir war der geborene Kämpfer und Sieger, Faramir stand immer im Hintergrund. Und trotzdem liebte er seinen Bruder, so wie Boromir auch Faramir liebte.  
  
Seit Oro da war, hatte Denethor manchmal den Kontakt zu seinem jüngsten Sohn gesucht, und war mit ihm zusammen über die weite Ebene geritten, doch es war immer offensichtlich, dass er Faramir für minderwertig hielt. Er machte daraus kein Geheimnis. Doch der Junge genoss die Zeit mit seinem Vater. Die Frau war ebenso spontan in ihr aller Leben getreten wie sie zu Anfang wieder verschwunden war. Erst lange Monate nach ihrem ersten Auftreten kam Oro wieder und brachte Luran mit, den schwarzen Hengst, den sein Bruder von diesem Zeitpunkt an ritt. Woher sie das Pferd hatte, wollte sie nicht sagen, und weder Boromir noch Faramir versuchten, ihr diese Antwort zu entlocken. Manchmal saßen Oro und der junge Faramir auch gemeinsam auf den Mauervorsprüngen des weißen Turms und redeten oder lasen, oder starrten schweigend in die Ferne. Doch insgeheim hatte sich Faramir eine Freundin gewünscht, die er nicht mit Boromir hatte teilen müssen. 


	3. Zweiter Teil

Der Junge blickte ins Abendrot und seufzte. Er hatte große Sehnsucht nach Sebring, dem schweigsamen Mädchen aus dem Wald in Süd-Ithilien. Dieses Land wurde auch der Garten Gondors genannt, und das Land der tausend Quellen. Wie gern würde er dem Mädchen die geheimen Quellen zeigen und die Blumenvielfalt der Natur. Doch er hatte seinem Bruder geschworen, nicht hinauszureiten. Hatte Boromir nicht gesagt, er würde ihm alles erklären wenn er wieder daheim wäre? Und trotzdem hatte er nicht mit ihm geredet. Seit mehreren Stunden waren Denethor, Boromir, Oro und einige der Vertrautesten seines Vaters in der großen Halle versammelt und berieten. Faramir wusste nicht, worüber oder warum. Doch er hatte eine Vorahnung, dass es etwas mit den Bewohnern von Anfalas zu tun hatte. Fararmir wusste nicht viel über Anfalas, da dieser Landstrich einen eigenen Herrscher hatte, der dem Truchsess Denethor nur selten Bericht erstattete. Anfalas war dünn besiedelt, die meisten Bewohner waren Fischerleute, Hirten oder Jäger, und viele lebten in den Pinnath Gelin, den Grünen Hügeln.  
  
Faramir fragte sich, ob Sebring, Lenti, Skali, Lyraen, Yeliath, Caiwhye und Ranry auch aus den Pinnath Gelin kamen oder direkt am Langstrand lebten. So wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, waren die Kinder und Jugendlichen der Gruppe nicht ärmlich gekleidet. Auch wenn er keine Pferde oder Schmuckstücke gesehen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie aus wohlhabenden Familien stammen mussten.  
Er vermisste das Mädchen sehr. Doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er sie nie wiedersehen durfte, wenn sein Vater sich in kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Herrscher von Anfalas befand. Und es sah alles so sehr nach Krieg aus. Er hatte gehofft, nie einen Krieg miterleben zu müssen, obwohl er das Kämpfen nicht scheute. Er war ein guter Schwertkämpfer und auch mit dem Bogen war er gewandt und geübt, doch er hasste es, Menschen zu töten. Ihm war auch der Ruhm nicht wichtig. Dies war wahrscheinlich der größte Unterschied zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder, und wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sein Vater ihn für minderwertig hielt. Doch Denethor sah einfach nicht die anderen Qualitäten in seinem zweitgeborenen Sohn, die Hingabe, das Streben nach Wissen und die Höflichkeit, mit der Faramir alle um ihn herum behandelte.  
  
Als die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden waren, hatte der Junge einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde Boromir jetzt fragen und nicht zulassen, dass er ihm keine Antwort auf seine Antworten geben würde. Er würde auch Oro ignorieren, denn jetzt wollte Faramir nur noch eines. Die Wahrheit. Und er würde nicht eher aufhören zu fragen, bis er Antworten erhielt, die ihn zufrieden stellen würden. Dies war der Starrsinn, den sein Vater so verabscheute, doch in diesem Moment war ihm sogar sein Vater egal.  
Er stand auf und ging auf die Türen der großen Halle zu. Die Wachen schenkten ihm keinerlei Beachtung, jedoch öffneten sie auf seinen Befehl hin die schwere Holztür. Schnellen Schrittes ging er bis zum Thron seines Vaters, vor dem sich mehrere Männer versammelt hatten. Boromir und Oro waren auch da. Sein Bruder schaute Faramir erstaunt an. Doch als er dann wieder Denethor ansah, bemerkte er nur Kälte und Verachtung.  
"Was willst du hier!" fragte er seinen Sohn mit harter Stimme. "Ich will Antworten!" entgegnete Faramir, doch er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nur schwer unterdrücken.  
Denethor lachte auf. "Antworten? Dann lies eines deiner schlauen Bücher, aber behellige mich nicht mit deinen kindischen Spielchen." Er machte eine ausladende Geste mit seiner Hand und wendete sich wieder den Männern vor ihm zu.  
Faramir zuckte merklich zusammen und wich einige Schritte zurück. Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, der einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte. Auch Oro hatte diesen Ausdruck. Es war wie eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Sorge, Entrüstung und Verzweiflung. Oro trat zu dem Jungen und nahm ihn an der Hand. Boromir folgte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Faramir, wie Denethor aufstand, als würde er die Drei zurückhalten wollen. Doch Oro blickte ihn kurz an und der Truchsess setzte sich wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

---  
  
Faramir starrte Oro fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihm gerade erzählte. Er versuchte verzeifelt, zu verstehen. Sebring war die Tochter des Herrschers Donvan von Anfalas, die anderen Kinder hatten sie auf ihrer Reise von den Pinnath Gelin nach Anórien begleitet. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie ihr Vater vor dem drohenden Krieg weggeschickt, um sie alle in Sicherheit zu wissen. Doch warum war es überhaupt erst dazu gekommen? Warum musste dieser Krieg sein? Seit mehreren Jahrzehnten hatte es keine kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mehr zwischen den Völkern Mittelerdes gegeben, außer vielleicht mit streunenden Orks aus Mordor. Doch dies war etwas anderes. Er hatte das getrocknete Blut an den Schwertern seines Bruders und der Männer gesehen, und auch die Verwundeten. Und Luran, der stolze schwarze Hengst, war in der Schlacht gefallen, Luran, das Pferd, das Oro von weit her für seinen Bruder gebracht hatte. Er verspürte einen seltsamen Kummer, Besorgnis und Zweifel an all diesem.  
  
Als die Drei den großen Saal verlassen hatten, hatte Oro Faramirs Hand losgelassen und war allein zur Mauer hinübergegangen und hatte hinuntergeschaut. Als sie sich dann wieder umwandte, lächelte sie dem Jungen zu. Doch Faramir konnte ihr Lächeln nicht erwidern. Er hörte Boromirs schwere Schritte, als sein älterer Bruder zu Oro hinüberging. Doch die junge Frau wandte sich von ihm ab und setzte sich neben Faramir, der auf einer der Mauervorsprünge Platz genommen hatte. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, doch der Junge konnte eine gewisse Besorgnis heraushören.  
"Sebrings Vater, Truchsess Donvan ist ein herrschsüchtiger Mensch, und hält sich nur ungern an die Regeln deines Vaters. Seine Frau ist früh gestorben, so wie deine Mutter. Und er hat es nicht verstanden. So wie Denethor..." sie schaute betrübt in Richtung der großen Halle. Faramir senkte den Blick und dachte an Findulas, die Mutter die er nie kennen gelernt hatte. Und nun wollte er diese neue Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Doch er wusste nicht, ob und wie er es sagen sollte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute Oro in die Augen. Hinter ihr sah er Boromir, der ungeduldig über die Burgzinnen in die Ferne in Richtung Anfalas starrte. Die erste Schlacht war für die Kämpfer Minas Tirith's erfolgreich gewesen, auch wenn sie mehrere Leben gekostet hatte. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass Donvan es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, einen Rückschlag zu führen, der heftiger und erbarmungsloser werden würde als dieser.  
  
Oro saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war freundlich, es zeigte keinerlei Angst oder etwas Ähnliches. Faramir hingegen beruhigte es nicht. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Er kannte Oro's freundliche Natur, und daher wusste er, dass dieser Kampf wahrscheinlich unvermeidlich war, wenn sie so offen darüber sprach. Es schien ausweglos und Faramir fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich traurig. Er wollte so sehnlichst das schöne Mädchen aus dem Wald wiedersehen, auch wenn sie die Tochter den gegnerischen Heerführers war. "Ich muss..." flüsterte er. "Ich muss sie sehen..."  
"Dann reite zu ihr, wenn du denkst, dass du durch ihren Anblick Frieden findest. Das Mädchen ist unschuldig, auch wenn dein Vater anderer Meinung ist. Sie kann nichts für die Taten ihres Vaters, genau so wenig wie du für die Taten deines Vaters verantwortlich bist. Doch glaube nicht alles, was du siehst." sprach sie. Faramir starrte sie an. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte er ungeduldig.  
Jetzt sprach Boromir. "Bruderherz, du darfst dich Vater nicht widersetzen. Er denkt, es sei das Beste für Gondor."  
"Aber ist Anfalas nicht auch ein Teil von Gondor?" warf der Junge ein. "Du hast Recht, aber es gab schon immer Auseinandersetzungen. Faramir, bitte verstehe doch." Sagte Oro, doch Boromir trat zu ihm heran und umfasste seine Schultern. "Manchmal müssen wir Entscheidungen treffen, die uns nicht gefallen. Manchmal müssen wir auch Dinge tun, die wir eigentlich nicht tun möchten." Er schwieg für einen Moment. "Auch wenn es dir das Herz bricht."  
Faramir sprang auf und riss sich aus dem Griff seines Bruders los. "Nein! Ihr wollt nicht verstehen! Sebring hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun, genau so wenig wie ich etwas damit zu tun habe. Und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Ihr ihr Leben und meines zerstört. Ich werde sie suchen und finden. Wenn ihr Vater sie so sehr liebt, dass er sie vor dem Krieg sicher wissen wollte, dann kann sie ihn vielleicht überzeugen, dass dieser Krieg unnötig ist." Er fühlte sich so winzig und naiv, als er diese Worte sprach. Doch es waren die Worte seines Herzens. Und um diesen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, rannte er los, den Steinweg hinunter in Richtung der Stallgebäude.

---

Mit schweren aber schnellen Schritten war der Junge zum Stall gelaufen und hatte die Türen aufgerissen. Der Junge fühlte sich so allein und missverstanden. Firion scharrte ungehalten mit dem linken Vorderhuf, als Faramir ihm den Sattel auf den Rücken warf und die Gurte mit einem Ruck zuzog. Auch mit der Trense war er nicht zimperlich, was ihm der graue Wallach mit einem hektischen Kopfzurückschlagen quittierte. Faramir konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und bekam die harte Ganasche seines Pferdes direkt gegen die Schläfe. Es tat nicht sehr weh, doch in diesem Moment war der Scherz so vordergründig, dass die so lang zurückgehaltenen Tränen endlich den Weg fanden. Er konnte sie nicht länger unterdrücken und hielt sich beschämt die Hand vor die Augen. Er kam sich so lächerlich vor. Und doch, er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Der Junge drückte den schweren Kopf seines grauen Pferdes zurück, wischte sich mit dem schmutzigen Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und führte das widerspenstige Pferd aus dem Stall. Nirgendwo konnte er Wachen erspähen, nur oben auf dem Turm sah er das orangefarbene Gewand von Oro. Warum griffen sie nicht ein? Warum unternahmen sie nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten? Er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie und auch Boromir genau wußten, dass er Sebring suchen und finden würde. Es schien, als hätten die beiden überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, ihn aufzuhalten. Das machte Faramir nur noch wütender.  
  
Zähneknirschend griff er wieder nach den Lederzügeln und zog das widerwillige Pferd bis an das große Tor. Er sah, daß auch dort keine Wachen standen, also mußte er das Tor selbst öffnen. Firion war keine große Hilfe. Der Wallach spürte den Unmut seines Herrn und stellte sich stur. Er weigerte sich, durch das Tor zu treten, damit der Junge es wieder schließen konnte. Wieder stiegen Tränen in Faramirs Augen auf. Verzweifelt zog er noch einmal an den Zügeln, dann ließ er sie los. Firion schaute ihn an, den Kopf leicht schräggelegt.  
"Meinst du, ich mache einen Fehler?" flüsterte Faramir und schluchzte. Doch wußte er nicht selbst, dass es ein Fehler war, den er machen musste? Hatte Oro ihm das nicht gesagt? Firion wandte sich etwas um und blickte in die Ferne. Faramir folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass das Pferd in Richtung des Druadan Waldes sah. Als er jetzt nach den Zügeln griff, folgte Firion ihm willig und ohne zu zögern. Langsam verstand Faramir die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
Doch er stieg auf und trieb den Wallach vorwärts, am Fuße des großen Gebirges Gondors entlang. Zu seiner Rechten lag Osgiliath und der Fluss Anduin. Firion lief so schnell, er konnte, vorbei an Cair Andros in Nord-Ithilien und nach wenigen Stunden erreichten sie den Wald von Anórien.  
Es herrschte Totenstille, und für eine Weile dachte Faramir, dass sogar die Vögel und Waldtiere das Land vor dem drohenden Krieg verlassen hatten. Doch dann sah er zwei Füchse, die sich langsam über die Wiese trollten. Sie schenkten ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Faramir wusste, dass hier in Anórien selten Menschen anwesend waren, daher wunderte ihn das Verhalten der Füchse doch sehr. Sie schienen an Menschen gewöhnt zu sein.  
Er trieb Firion langsam voran, und hielt nervös Ausschau. Er hatte schon viel von den aggressiven Ostlingen und Südlingen gehört, und nun betete er, dass keine dieser zwielichtigen Gestalten in diesem Wald lauerten.  
  
Nichts geschah. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den hohen Bäumen des Waldes, und bis auf das Rauschen des Windes war nichts zu hören. Firion scheute mehrfach vor fremden Schatten und auch der junge Faramir spürte die Angst in sich aufsteigen. Die Dunkelheit erweckte den Wald mit all seinen geheimnisvollen Geräuschen. Es war fast so als würde er wieder daheim in den Wäldern von Süd-Ithilien sein. Er erinnerte sich an den einen Tag, an dem er panisch vor Angst in den riesigen Wald hineingelaufen war. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Dabei waren schon lange Jahre seitdem vergangen. Es war der Tag, an dem sein Vater ihm zum ersten Male so deutlich zeigte, dass er ihn nicht liebte. Boromir hatte seinen jüngeren Bruder zum Kampf in den Ruinen des westlichen Teils von Osgiliath aufgefordert und dann hatte er sich bei einem unbeabsichtigten Sturz von einem Mauervorsprung verletzt. Er hatte sich den rechten Arm und mehrere Rippen gebrochen, und musste in den Häusern der Heilung behandelt werden. Denethor war außer sich vor Wut gewesen und hatte Faramir in seinem kleinen Zimmer eingesperrt und mehrere Tage lang nicht mit ihm geredet. Er saß bei Boromir und ließ Faramir nicht zu ihm. Doch es war alles nur ein Versehen gewesen! Boromir hatte später versucht, diese Angelegenheit zu klären, aber Denethor wollte es nicht einsehen. In diesem Moment hatte Faramir genau gewusst, dass sein Vater ihn nie so lieben könnte wie Boromir.  
  
---

Er hatte sich irgendwie damit abgefunden. Boromir liebte und schätzte seinen Bruder und Faramir wusste das. Sein älterer Bruder hatte immer auf ihn aufgepasst und ihn in Schutz genommen, wenn es nötig gewesen war. Und nun hatte Faramir seine Weisung in den Wind geschlagen und war davon geritten, ohne ihm zu sagen, was er vor hatte. Doch hatte Oro nicht gesagt, dass er seinem Herzen folgen sollte? Faramir war zu verwirrt, um klar zu denken. Diese fremde und furchteinflössende Umgebung machte es auch nicht einfacher. Er hörte plötzlich ein leises Lachen und sah einen Schatten durchs Gebüsch vor ihm huschen. Firion scheute und wollte nach hinten ausweichen, doch Faramir drückte ihn mit den Schenkeln vorwärts. Als sich das Pferd weigerte und sich leicht aufbäumte, entschied er sich dafür, lieber abzusteigen, bevor der graue Wallach ihn abwarf.  
Firion war zwar ein ungewöhnlich ruhiges Pferd, doch er war unberechenbar, wenn er Angst hatte. Und an der Körpersprache seines Pferdes konnte Faramir eindeutig sehen, dass es Angst hatte. Ein nervöses Zucken ging von seinen schwarz umrandeten Ohren am Mähnenkamm entlang und über beide Schultern. Firion stampfte mit den Vorderhufen und schlug unruhig mit dem Schweif.  
  
Der Junge hatte Probleme, das Pferd ruhig zu halten, während er abstieg, doch Firion trat nervös auf der Stelle, bis er auf einen Zweig trat. Dieser zerbrach mit einem lauten Knacken und vor Schreck sprang der Graue mit einem großen Satz seitlich weg, gerade in dem Moment, als Faramir seine Füße aus beiden Steigbügeln herausgezogen und sein rechtes Bein über den Sattel geschwungen hatte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Firion zerrte an den Zügeln, schlug mit dem Kopf und entzog dem Jungen somit jeglichen Halt und auch die Kontrolle über das Pferd. Hart schlug er rücklings auf dem Waldboden auf, und für einen Moment verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
  
Einige Minuten später fühlte er eine kühle Hand, die auf seiner Stirn lag. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf, und blickte in die dunklen Augen von Sebring. Einige Strähnen ihres langen rotbraunen Haares hingen ihr über die Stirn und berührten fast Faramirs Gesicht. "Sebring..." flüsterte er, doch schnell hatte ihm das Mädchen einen zierlichen Finger über die Lippen gelegt. Faramir musste die Augen schließen, denn dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Doch es verging genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Das Mädchen hatte die Hand schnell zurückgezogen und war aufgestanden. Als Faramir seine Augen wieder öffnete, standen Lenti und Skali neben ihm, die Hände hilfsbereit ausgestreckt, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Als er sich endlich mit der Hilfe der beiden Jungen aufgerappelt hatte, schaute er sich fragend um. Das Mädchen Lyraen hielt die Zügel von einem fuchsfarbenen Pferd, Yeliath und Ranry versuchten, den grauen Firion zu beruhigen. Der Wallach scheute und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die beiden Kinder hielten ihn zurück. Sebring stand bei Caiwhye und schaute ängstlich nach Westen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Faramir leise.  
"Woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sein würden? Warum bist du uns gefolgt?" fragte Caiwyhe zurück. Ihre Stimme klang nicht aggressiv, nur etwas vorwurfsvoll. Sebrings traurige Augen schienen sich in Faramirs Herz zu bohren, denn auf einmal fühlte er auch diese unendliche Traurigkeit, die er in ihren Augen lesen konnte.  
  
Faramir starrte das Mädchen Caiwhye an. "Ich...ich..." Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass er ihnen nicht gefolgt war, doch das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte sagen können. "Ich wollte Dich wiedersehen..." flüsterte er schließlich und blickte verschüchtert zu Boden, als er ein kristallklares Lachen hörte. Als er den Blick wieder hob, wusste er nicht, von wem das Lachen stammte. Beide Mädchen, Sebring und Caiwhye lächelten. Sebring sagte kein Wort.  
Plötzlich sprach Lenti: "Wir sollten aufbrechen." Caiwhye nickte und nahm Sebrings Hand. Das braunhaarige Mädchen rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Das andere Mädchen blieb stehen. "Lyraen, Ranry, Skali, Lenti!" rief Caiwhye und winkte sie zu sich heran. Sie flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr, dann liefen die vier Kinder davon, Lenti und Ranry zogen die beiden Pferde hinter sich her. Obwohl Firion immer noch Zeichen der Angst zeigte, folgte er dem Jungen ohne Zögern.  
Faramir blieb zurück, mit Sebring und Caiwhye.  
  
---

Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte und hatte ihre wunderschönen Augen immer noch auf Faramir gerichtet. Unter ihrem fast schon wissenden Blick wurden seine Knie weich. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht entfliehen, und jetzt wusste er, weshalb er seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nur noch schlaflose Nächte hatte. Er hatte ihre tiefschwarzen Augen nicht vergessen können. "Sebring..." flüsterte er und blickte verschüchtert auf den Boden. Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm und er sah zum ersten Mal, welche Farbe ihr Kleid hatte. Es war schwerer blutroter Samt. Faramir bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.  
"Deine vielen Fragen, Sohn des Denethor, kann ich dir nicht beantworten." Sprach sie mit seltsamer Stimme. "Es ist mein eiserner Wille, der mich aufrecht hält." Sie sprach in Rätseln. Faramir verstand sie nicht, doch in ihren Augen las er ihre Verzweiflung.  
"Du hast nie an dich selbst geglaubt, Mann aus Gondor...Und doch glaubst du, dass du jetzt etwas ändern kannst."  
"Kann ich das etwa?" fragte Faramir zurück.  
"Natürlich. Du hast schon etwas verändert." Sie lächelte liebevoll. Ihre Stimme war so weich und rein, und Faramir fühlte sie in seinem Inneren. "Wie kann ich etwas verändern, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wer ich bin?" fragte er zurück. "Du weißt nicht, wer du bist?" Sie lächelte, doch es war keine Belustigung in ihren Augen zu erkennen. "Ich wusste es...doch es war mir nicht klar, was es bedeutet...bis jetzt."  
Faramir wollte es nicht verstehen.  
"Wie meinst du das? Woher wusstest du, wer ich bin? Du kanntest mich doch überhaupt nicht..." Sebring nahm seine Hand und der Junge fühlte ihre Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen. "Ich hatte Träume, doch bisher konnte ich sie nicht deuten..." Sie verstummte.  
  
Caiwhye ergriff nun das Wort. "Faramir, sage uns, warum du hier bist. Warum hast du uns gesucht?"  
Der Junge suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Sebring's Vater, der Herrscher über Anfalas, ist gegen meinen Vater, den Truchsess von Gondor, in den Krieg gezogen. Mein Bruder, Boromir hatte versucht, ihn umzustimmen, jedoch ohne Erfolg." Faramir begann, immer schneller zu reden, während er die Tränen unterdrückte. Sebring hielt noch immer seine Hand, doch es beruhigte ihn nicht. "Das ist der Grund, warum er uns weggeschickt hat. Donvan wollte uns sicher wissen." Fuhr Caiwhye fort.  
Faramir starrte sie an. "Aber trotzdem greift er an...Warum nur? Könnt ihr nichts dagegen tun?" Sebring lachte hell auf. "Was könnten wir tun? Wir sind doch nur Kinder..."  
"Du bist seine Tochter. Er wird auch dich hören."  
"Hört dein Vater auf dich?" fragte sie leicht belustigt zurück.  
Faramir zuckte zusammen, als er den sarkastischen Ton in ihrer Stimme hörte. "Er hört auf meinen Bruder..."  
Sebring, die immer noch Faramir's Hand hielt, zog ihn nun näher zu sich heran. Er wehrte sich nicht, doch als er genau vor ihr stand, wurden ihm die Knie weich. Sie war wunderschön, doch ihre Augen zeigten eine unendliche Traurigkeit.  
"Ich wurde nicht weggeschickt, weil mein Vater Angst hatte, mir könnte bei diesem Krieg etwas geschehen, sondern weil ich verflucht bin..."  
  
Faramir starrte in ihre großen dunklen Augen und verlor sich darin. Hatte sie gerade etwas von einem Fluch gesagt?  
"Ein Fluch?" Er schaute sie fragend an.  
Caiwhye hatte angsterfüllt die Hand vor den Mund gehoben und Sebring angedeutet, nichts zu sagen, doch es war schon zu spät.  
"Faramir, Sohn von Gondor, ich kann es dir nicht mit Worten erklären, doch eventuell können meine Taten verhindern, was geschehen soll." Das Mädchen wandte sich zu Caiwhye um und seufzte. Und Caiwhye wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.  
"Lenti!" rief sie leise und der kleine Junge erschien aus dem Nirgendwo. Sie trat zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. Faramir konnte die Veränderung von Neugier zu Angst auf seinem Gesicht ablesen und begann, sich zu fürchten.  
  
Lenti hörte aufmerksam zu und verschwand dann wieder im Dunkel des Waldes. Caiwhye näherte sich Faramir und Sebring. Auch in ihren Augen konnte der Junge die Furcht klar erkennen.  
"Sebring..." murmelte das andere Mädchen. "Bist du dir sicher, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?"  
Sebring lächelte gequält. "Es ist der einzige Weg und es tut mir leid, dass ich es erst jetzt bemerkt habe. Die Visionen, die ich hatte, waren unklar und verwirrend. Doch jetzt ist mir alles klar..." Sie schwieg für einen Moment und wandte sich dann Faramir zu. "Hab keine Angst, Sohn von Gondor, es wird alles wieder gut werden."  
"Warum kann ich das nicht glauben?" fragte er zurück. "Warum habe ich dieses Gefühl, etwas zu verlieren, wenn die Zeit kommt?"  
"Wir verlieren nie etwas, wir gewinnen immer nur dazu. Du hast Erfahrungen gewonnen, mein Freund, die du für immer schätzen wirst." Ihr Lächeln war müde.  
"Erfahrungen, die mich traurig machen..." erwiderte er. Er drückte ihre Hand leicht. "Vorhin meintest du, ich habe etwas geändert...doch ich kann die Veränderung nicht sehen..."  
"Du wirst es sehen, Faramir, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Deine Entscheidung, mir zu folgen, hat den Verlauf der Geschichte und unser aller Zukunft geändert..." Sebring hob die andere Hand und strich dem Jungen eine Strähne seines langen rotblonden Haares aus der Stirn. Er hielt sie mit seiner freien Hand fest und küsste ihre schlanken Finger, doch er traute sich nicht, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Er hatte Angst, seine Gefühle würden sonst preisgegeben werden. Er ließ Sebring's Hand auch gleich wieder los. Als er sie jetzt anschaute, bemerkte er eine Träne, die langsam über ihre Wange hinunterrollte. Doch es war keine Traurigkeit, die er von ihrem Gesicht ablas, sondern Selbstaufgabe. Er wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, aber er fühlte, dass es nicht Gutes war.

---  
  
Plötzlich raschelte es im Wald und Lenti und Skali erschienen aus dem Dickicht. Beide führten gesattelte Pferde am Zügel und erst bei einem wiederholten Hinsehen erkannte Faramir das graue Pferd. Das war Firion, sein treuer Wallach. Das andere Pferd war ein großgewachsener Fuchs ohne Abzeichen. Stolz und aufmerksam stand er da und schaute auf die Kinder herab.  
"Ein wunderschönes Tier..." flüsterte Faramir und Sebring lächelte.  
"Das ist Vinyafot...mein Pferd. Er ist noch sehr jung und wir reiten ihn sehr selten." Erklärte sie.  
‚Vinyafot...' dachte Faramir. ‚Feuerhuf, wie das mächtige Pferd aus den alten Geschichten.' Er bemerkte, dass Sebring ihn losließ und sah ihr hinterher, als sie zu dem großen Fuchs hinüberging. Sie streichelte ihm sanft über die Nüstern und das mächtige Tier senkte den Kopf, um sich verwöhnen zu lassen.  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen!" rief Caiwhye und zog an Vinyafot's Zügeln. Der Hengst folgte dem Mädchen willig und kam vor Faramir zum Stehen. Sebring folgte ihm. Das Mädchen wandte sich zu dem Jungen um und lächelte leicht. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund. Ich werde dich nie vergessen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Faramir fühlte ihre unendliche Traurigkeit, aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung konnte er mit diesem Kuss schmecken.  
Als er sie jetzt anblickte, hatte sich ihr Gesicht verändert. Furcht und Anspannung waren gewichen und fast schon stoische Ruhe war eingetreten. Faramir wusste, dass Sebring sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden hatte. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was nun geschehen würde, wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. "Sebring..." flüsterte er und wollte ihre Hand greifen. Doch das Mädchen war bereits zum Pferd gegangen und wollte aufsteigen. Sie blickte sich kurz um und nickte. Und Faramir verstand. Mit großen Augen sah er sie auf das Pferd springen und als sie die Zügel aufnahm, wusste er, dass er sie nicht abhalten können würde, wegzureiten.  
  
Sie hob die rechte Hand, wie zum Gruß und drückte dem riesigen Hengst die Hacken in die Flanken. Vinyafot riss den Kopf hoch und sprang in einen schnellen Galopp. Nach wenigen Sekunden waren beide im Wald verschwunden. Skali hielt immer noch Firion fest.  
Caiwhye sank zu Boden und brach in Tränen aus. Faramir lief zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Was wird nun geschehen?" fragte er leise.  
Das Mädchen in seinen Armen schluchzte. "Sie wird sterben..."  
"Sterben?" rief Faramir entsetzt.  
"Das ist ihr Fluch. Als ihre Mutter starb, belegte sie Sebring mit einem Fluch, um ihren kriegswütigen Mann zu bestrafen. Denn Donvan, der Herrscher über Anfalas hatte früher, vor deiner und vor Sebrings Geburt viele blutrünstige Kriege geführt. Viele Menschen mussten sterben. Die meisten Anwohner flohen schon frühzeitig nach Pinnath Gelin, um in den Wäldern Schutz vor ihm zu finden. Und seitdem, seit Sebrings Mutter Freya tot ist, herrschte Frieden..."  
"Bis jetzt..." murmelte Faramir. Er war noch zu geschockt, um klar denken zu können.  
"Ja. Donvan hatte sich noch nie dem Willen anderer beugen wollen. Und als dein Vater Denethor, der Truchsess von Gondor, ihn aufforderte, sich genauso für Gondor stark zu machen wie die Herrscher der anderen Gebiete in Gondor, fühlte er sich in seiner Würde verletzt."  
  
"Und was ist mit dem Fluch?" wollte Faramir wissen.  
"Freya hatte über Sebring einen Fluch gelegt, als sie verstarb. Um ihren Mann von weiteren Kriegen abzuhalten, verfluchte sie ihr eigenes Kind. Es würde sterben, wenn der Vater wieder einen Krieg anfange. Donvan dachte nun, dass es doch möglich sein müsste, diesen Fluch zu umgehen und setzte alle seine Weisen Untertanen daran, einen Weg zu finden. Dies gelang ihm auch. Eine alte Zauberin verriet ihm, dass die Wälder von Anórien einen magischen Schutz für seine Tochter bieten würden, daher schickte er sie und uns, ihre engsten Freunde hierher..."  
"Und jetzt ist sie losgeritten, um den Fluch zu vervollständigen?" Faramir schluckte. "Um zu sterben?"  
Caiwhye nickte und die beiden kleinen Jungen Skali und Leni brachen in Tränen aus. Der Junge blickte wild um sich und sah im Dunkeln des Unterholzes Yeliath und Lyraen stehen. Auch die beiden hatten deutlich Tränen in den Augen. Faramir glaubte, verrückt zu werden. "Was ist das für eine Teufelei!"  
"Sie sieht diesen Weg als einzigen Weg, um den Krieg zu verhindern, damit nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben müssen. Du musst das verstehen. Vielleicht ist das ihr Schicksal gewesen." Caiwhye versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch das Zittern konnte sie nicht verbergen. Faramir starrte sie ungläubig an. "Verstehen?"  
Das Mädchen legte ihre Wange an seine. "Du musst sie gehen lassen...Es ist das Beste für alle."  
In Faramir brach ein Damm, ein Staudamm all seiner Sorgen und verletzen Gefühle, und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinaus. Jetzt war es Caiwhye, die den Jungen hielt, bis das Weinen versiegte.


	4. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Faramir brauchte mehrere Tage, um nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren. Firion zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Sehnsucht nach seinem Stall. Der Himmel war unbewegt und blau, und auch über Anfalas konnte er keine Spuren von Feuer oder Kampf sehen.  
Caiwhye, Lenti, Skali, Lyraen und Yeliath hatten beschlossen, noch eine Weile in den Wäldern Anóriens zu verweilen und dann heimzukehren, nach Pinnath Gelin, den grünen Hügeln von Anfalas.  
Sebring hatte es vollbracht. Sie hatte den Krieg verhindert. Sie hatte sich geopfert, um diesen Krieg zu verhindern und um ihren Vater davon abzuhalten, Unschuldige zu töten. Doch sein Verstand weigerte sich einfach, dies zu begreifen. Und Sebrings Worte spendeten keinen Trost. "Wir verlieren nie etwas, wir gewinnen immer nur dazu. Du hast Erfahrungen gewonnen, mein Freund, die du für immer schätzen wirst." Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln und an den Kuss, und er schwor sich, niemals zu vergessen.  
  
Als er durch das große Tor der weißen Stadt ritt, sah er von weitem Orovingwen. Sie stand bei den Stallungen. Gleich nach dem Tor stieg der Junge ab und führte den grauen Wallach langsam die Steigung hinauf.  
"Faramir..." rief die junge Frau. Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Es ist das Schicksal, das uns leitet, verbindet und auch trennt." Flüsterte sie, als sie ihn an sich drückte.  
Scheu blickte der Junge auf. "Ich will nicht, dass sie weg ist...Ich habe sie doch..." er brach ab.  
"Geliebt...ich weiß." Meinte Oro. "So wie ihr Vater sie geliebt hatte, und auch ihre Mutter. Und trotzdem hatte das Schicksal für alle von ihnen und auch für dich einen anderen Plan. Doch du, Faramir, hast das Geschick der Welt verändert. Du hast den Krieg verhindert. Sebring war der Schlüssel, doch du hast die Tür geöffnet."  
Faramir fühlte sich durch diese Worte nicht sonderlich getröstet, doch er verstand, was sie meinte.  
"Das Leben muss weitergehen. Du wirst dein Glück schon bald finden. Und dein Kummer wird vergehen." Oro drückte ihn noch einmal an sich, dann ließ sie ihn los. "Es wird weitergehen..."  
  
---

Tagelang schwieg er. Boromir versuchte nicht, ihn zum Sprechen zu zwingen und machte auch Denethor verständlich, dass sein Bruder jetzt Zeit für sich brauchte.  
Stundenlang lag Faramir neben Firion im Stall oder starrte des Nachts die Sterne an und fragte sich, warum es überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Nach einer der vielen durchwachten Nächte schlief er aus lauter Erschöpfung ein und wurde sofort wieder geweckt. Draußen vor dem großen Tor hatten einige der Männer ein großes fuchsfarbenes Pferd eingefangen. Der Hengst war jedoch so wild, dass niemand ihn bändigen konnte. Faramir sprang auf, als er realisierte, das dieses Pferd Sebrings Vinyafot war. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, hinunter und drängelte sich durch die Reihen der Männer hindurch. Als das Pferd den Jungen sah, beruhigte es sich und schnaubte freundlich. Faramir lief auf das große Tier zu und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals. Vinyafot schien seine Umarmung zu erwidern, denn er drehte und reckte seinen langen Hals so, dass der Hengst den Jungen festhalten konnte.  
"Mein Kummer wird vergehen..." murmelte er mit dem Gesicht in die lange, kupferfarbene Mähne des Pferdes gedrückt. "Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Sebring."


End file.
